User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Seriously, Alphabet, Bro!
wow im kinda feelin odd but i swear this is overrated and im slowly feelin weird, but dog toad (kinopio-kun) is EXTREMELY different compared to dog luigi A-B-C YAYAYA! first things i wuv *'A' Bone to Pick. DRY BONES ARE GREAT. FOR TENNIS!!! AND CARS! *'B'''oing Boing Betty. Because she be beth't. *'C'ushner. I'm slowly feeling weird, but isn't it Whoopee Cushner? Not Cushner? Either way... *'D'eena...? *'E'lsword skills. Not the game, but the SKILLS! *'F'eli. Overall, beth't. Yay. That's all. *'G'OOPERS YAY. Blouie sounds nice, but GOOPER?! YES, NOW I CAN ADD MLG GOOPER! Or just Gooper Blooper. Heh heh... Gooper Blooper. *'H'ammers. Pat the Hammer works, and so do ghastly Hammers. *'I'cy yokai... no not me, but mainly FROSTINA! *'J'ubyPhonic. Her anime songs are cute. At least her slow song dubs are a bit enjoyable. Other than the instrumental versions. *'K''' *'L'''ouies and Lewises. I have made an ARMY. *'M'E! by Taylor Swift, it's catchy and parody-ey! *'N'ari. When you really don't like the world, LET YOUR CARES SOAR AWAY AND IMAGINE YOU'RE IN A CUTE WONDERLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! *'O'kay, I might be weird here, but... TWOOP!! Okay, fine! '''O'npoo! *'P'''rince Salde. He's not salty, he's Salde. *'Q'uest. Err, Puyo Puyo Quest and I'm running out of ideas. *'R'eanimated Ron. Why else would I not list him?! *'S'prixies. ''squee a bit too cute that i might puke tears like ron (urr, sorry Spahk and Slow Moe!) *'T'''wenty One Pilots. Their songs are gud and some are slow but... sorry Twoop! *'U'ndine. "And when you ship her with Sandy Mandy, you get cringy barf-inducing results!" *'V''' from Alphablocks since HE FAST. Not as fast as SANIC THOUGH! *'W'''addlewings. They're ADORABLE squirrels which fly and do MLG front-flips and whatnot. *'X'ianghau since she beth't. *'Y'ou! Just kidding, I don't love u (unless you're Battle). I love '''Y'akov! *'Z'''ip ZAPPY! then hate *'A'll of Me-like songs. They're SOOOOOOOOOOO SLOW. *'B'aby Mario, and other babies. Now 100% filler, and now wield ''syringes! *'C'''huck's Cliches. A mixture of A. Chuck, and B. Cliches. Nobody on the Numberblocks wiki can seem to understand the definition of "cliche". *'D'J. Err, "Dirty Alpaca", not "Disc Jockey". He too smellee in quite a literal way. *'E'motinal Stuff. Cuz they make me want to PUKE TEARS! *'F'amily Friendly Gaming. Your arguments are invalid, Paul. Nobody cares if you can capture stuff and become a cartoony Tank. *'G'...rand Finale's finale! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *'H'arry Potter. GLARBLE BLARBLE BLAAAAAAAAAAARF TOO EMOTIONAL AND SCARY! *'I'cicle Caverns and '''I'ce Ice Outpost. Not because they're too cliche but because they are frustrating cuz you are likely to die. But Ice Ice Outpost is just stupid, you might shortcut to DEATH. *'J'''aydob04. The perfect example of what happens when you make a person at the Numberblocks wiki butt-hurt. *'K'reebles. Cuz dey r NASTY. *'L'akitu when you give them Hammer Bros. *'M'ovies. They suck. They are too emotional. THEY MAKE ME CRY HARD. *'N'umberblock's Art Direction. I have a feeling that all squares are now just going to barf overreact to a round thing, right? *'O'verreactions just because of me saying I hate cliches. *'P'aper Mario games after Sticker Star: It's at that time before Miyamoto died he screwed up on thinking Paper Mario doesn't need complex plots. It does, Miyamoto. *'Q'...q... maybe Q needing U?! *'R'ainbow Numberblocks. Yes, I DON'T hate rainbows, but I hate RAINBOW Numberblocks because they are WAY too overused. *'S'uper Rectangles. Way too overused, now Numberblocks is becoming cliche. And so is the community. *'T'eds. ''ALL OF THEM. Seriously, they're faster than Mario that it gave me a real headache to beat Bowser Jr. that I died the first time! *'U'''nlock Stuff by Playing Story Mode. I suck at Story Mode. *'V'enom because he's a villain. Durrgh. *'W'hoopee Cushner when I first looked at her. She looked NASTY first time. *'X''' when he shows that he is a wimpy superhero. *'Y'-y-you know, any Sprixie fanart and genderbends! Okay, sorry for that freebie! Jeez! *'Z'vP Heroes... cuz it doesn't exist. Anyways, that's all! And if you feel especially thankful to hug me like a pro and say that Ceave is good, give me a kudo! and if you feel brutal enough... u know BONUS! Crying Ron Meme Ron actually has a face he can change. SURPRISING! *Sprixie Stuff **Reanimated Ron: There is 22 returning characters. **Reanimated Ron: There is 8 new characters. **Reanimated Ron: We have Sprixie Princess. **Reanimated Ron: ...she's not in the roster anywhere. **Reanimated Ron: (LE CRY FACE) BRING ME SPRIXIES IN THE NEXT UPDATE AND I'D BE HAPPY! ACTUALLY, ALL THOSE SPRIXIE PRINCESSES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Unable to Recreate Levels with GLITCHES **Reanimated Ron: Let us recreate Grey Mountains! Because... gray is good. **Reanimated Ron: Step 1. Place the Angry Sun. **Reanimated Ron: Step 2. REMOVE IT NOW AND EXECUTE THE BLACK HOLE GLITCH! **Reanimated Ron: Step 3. Now use it to transport the... Happy Moon into daytime and then try and exceed the Angry Sun limit. **Reanimated Ron: CONGRATS! Now you just gotta save it! **"Corrupt data was found so the course has been deleted." **Reanimated Ron: (LE CRY FACE) STOP BANNING PEOPLE FOR USING GLITCHES, NINTENDO!!! I COULD'VE MADE WONKY MUSHROOM FARM!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Alphabetical Lists